


午睡

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 年轻时代。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	午睡

当军官端着茶点，从半掩的门小心溜进学者的书房时，他并没有穿拖鞋。棉袜摩擦地毯的柔软沙沙声未曾唤醒那个趴在桌上的学者。

他看上去是做演算的时候不小心睡着的：歪斜的镜框，有些扭曲不自然的睡姿，手里还松松握着笔。十分凌乱的桌面甚至没办法定位一块橡皮，因为它滚落在地上了。军官叹了口气，没有要惊动学者的意思，但后者似乎是被他凝视的目光唤醒了。

“我似乎睡着了……抱歉，请稍等片刻。”他的镜框歪在鼻梁上，脸颊还有衣服褶皱留下的红印，声音也有些迷糊。军官看着他以迅速而准确的动作将演算纸整理成几叠，随后看向军官的目光略带来了被打扰的小心翼翼。


End file.
